How in the World Did I Get Here?
by The Moof
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a missing time experience!


Title: How in the World Did I Get Here?

Word Count: 1084

Notes: This fic has been in the back of my mind for a while and I just had to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi and I don't own UFO Hunters they are owned by the History Chanel. I do own Ray.

* * *

He was very tired and very hungry and very, very lost. It seemed that he had been walking for ever on this long stretch of road in god forsaken boonies forever. But he was never a quitter and anyone calling Seto Kaiba a quitter was asking for a heap of pain, which is what his legs were feeling.

Seto couldn't remember how he got here, where ever here is. All he could recall is that he was working on his laptop at Kaiba Corp when a huge bright light shined through his top floor window. Turing around and getting up from his desk to see who the fucking retard with the blinding spotlights was, so he could sue them for whatever they were trying to do or get from him, he saw nothing but beyond blinding multicolored light then realizing that he was walking down a lonely road in the middle of a forests god knows where.

"Why am I having a hard time remembering anything after the light?" Seto thought to himself as he stopped and put his hand on his chin to think, but something was wrong on his face, really wrong. "Why in the hell am I growing a beard?!?"

Quickly taking his hands and feeling his face, Kaiba soon realized that he didn't just have a full beard growing in, but a mustache as well. This definitely spooked him and he demanded some answers and quick. As he was thinking of what in the hell happened to him a sound of a vehicle was heard coming from behind him.

Turning around he saw what looked like a park ranger's truck. Knowing that this would be his best and only chance to get back to some form of civilization and Mokuba, Seto started flagging down the driver.

As the driver saw Seto, he pulled over to the side of the road and saw Kaiba jog up to him. Rolling down the window, the driver then asked him, "Is everything okay, son? Did your rig run out of gas or broke down up the road always?"

"Neither. To be honest, I have no clue how I got here or where here is."

"Well hop on in, I'm heading towards town to pick up some supplies and I can take you to the sheriff's office so they can help you out. By the way, I'm Ray Stevenson."

Hopping into the passenger seat, Kaiba introduced himself, "Think you for the ride into town Mr. Stevenson, I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba?" This was a huge shock to Ray; he wasn't prepared to meet a celebrity today, let alone a missing person. "Are you shittin' me? Because if you are who you say you are then there are tons of people who will be thankful that you're alive after all this time."

Time, how long was he gone for? Seto had to find out. "So tell me how long have I been missing?"

"From what the papers have been sayin' that you have been gone for over a week now with no clue of your whereabouts."

"Well you'll be in Spokane in a short while, so just relax and enjoy the ride."

A short time later, Ray parked into the Spokane Police Department building and both Seto and Ray walked inside one of the many buildings that was the core of the city's judicial system. After a short talk to one of the local officers, Ray left as Seto stayed and sat in one of the large halls waiting for a cop to help him out more.

For Seto this day kept getting weirder and weirder with no sign of Yugi, Wheeler, Bakura or any of the rest of the cheerleading squad. "They're probably worried sick about me, especially Mokuba." Thought Seto as he hoped his name would be called up soon for some assistance. Soon enough, a cop came up to him and escorted him to the nearest privet phone where both his brother Mokuba and his right hand man Rolland were waiting on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Seto is that really you!" cried Mokuba on the other end, "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking all over the planet for you! And how in the hell did you get to Spokane Washington without taking any of Kaiba Corp stuff?"

"Yes, it's really me Mokuba and to answer both your questions, I don't know. I just recall seeing a blinding multicolored light through my office window one minute and the next thing I recall was walking on a road in the middle of nowhere tired and hungry, but that's beside the point, just tell me when you guys are coming to pick me up."

"We have the Kaiba Corp jet waiting for us to arrive and we should be there within the next eight hours sir." Replied Rolland on the other end of the line.

"Good, I'm looking forward to getting home. See you when you get here. Bye Mokuba." Said Seto in a very much relived tone.

"Bye Seto." Said Mokuba as Seto heard the phone on the other end click.

He was happy to hear both Mokuba's and Rolland's voices on the other line, Kaiba felt a bit more at ease than he was earlier, but the thought of the missing time disturbed him. It wasn't till a few hours later in the penthouse suite of the Red Lion after Seto took a shower and waited for room service to show that he decided to play couch potato and watch some TV.

For a Saturday there was nothing really interesting on. The closest thing was a UFO Hunter's marathon on the History Chanel that seemed to intrigue him for some damn reason. It did make some since to him that there should be life on other planets and the possible advancements of these planets wouldn't totally surprise him. But he did have his doubts, but then again believing in a highly advance race from another planet that comes to earth was a lot more believable then that some old magic mumbo jumbo that Yugi and the others keep shoving down his throat.

As the marathon was going on and after room service came and went, Seto settled down in fount of the TV when the UFO Hunter's episode about alien abductions came on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till some flashed of memory popped into his mind. Memoires that he rather not remember of his missing time experience.


End file.
